My Penguin
by Mari Morson
Summary: Natsuki luego de vivir un tiempo alejada de Fukka recibe una noticia por parte de Mai: Shizuru se casa. ¿Asumirá por fin que está enamorada de la ex presidenta estudiantil y detendrá la boda?
1. ¿Tú Pingüino?

_Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, siempre tan preocupada, tan dedicada, tan comprensiva, soportando cada uno de mis arrebatos, cada uno de mis secretos todo con tal de cuidarme, con tal de estar a mi lado ¿Por qué tuve que ver todo lo que tenía cuando ya lo había perdido? Hoy era mi cumpleaños y por supuesto tú no estabas, tú estabas preparando tu boda…pues te casabas y yo…claramente no me iba a perder el día más feliz de tu vida._

Se sonrió a sí misma, pues se puso a recordar lo estúpida que había sido…cómo se había quedado sola en el mundo…cómo había decidido comenzar de nuevo, cómo había decidido quebrar completamente la máscara que a pesar de los años…consideraba indestructible.

La joven quedó mirando amargamente su mano, pues consideraba que podría haber sido feliz, pero algo le había hecho comprender que eso no podría ser. Estaba jugando en una consola antigua un video juego de peleas, llevaba una semana así debido a que había salido de vacaciones. Iba en segundo año de Ingeniería automotriz y era la mejor de su clase, le parecía tan extraño su manera de ser, tan correcta, tan liviana, tan rutinaria y eso en parte era lo que su mejor amiga le había enseñado…o tal vez era que al actuar así podía sentir que estaba bajo la influencia de ella y esta podía ser la única manera de sentirla cerca…que nunca se había ido de su lado.

El sonido de un celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su amiga de infancia, la voluptuosa Mai: "Feliz cumpleaños Natsuki-chan, Te quiero mucho. Tu amiga Mai"

- Mai…gracias… - Dijo la joven de manera algo nostálgica, pues hace 5 años se había ido de Fukka, ya no sabía de casi nadie a excepción de Mai que mensualmente iba a verla junto con Mikoto y un par de veces que había visto a Nao, pero nada más. Su relación con las demás personas era prácticamente nula.

Se fue a la cama, estaba algo cansada pues había salido con sus compañeros de universidad a celebrar su cumpleaños, pero como era de esperar ella se había ido antes pues era bastante solitaria, le encantaba estar en su cuarto jugando juegos de autos, de lucha, de aventura; todo con tal de distraerse y no pensar en lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga hace un par de semanas.

**_Flash Back_**

Estaban dos jóvenes sentadas en el sillón, ambas estaban compartiendo un vaso de sake mientras que otra se comía un plato gigante de ramen, el ambiente era tenso, demasiado tenso para el gusto de la colorina.

- Así que se casa…. – Dijo la joven algo distraída mientras bebía de su vaso.

- Eso nos comunicó Haruka hace un par de días…y bueno, yo quise venir enseguida a hablar contigo sobre eso, además nos llegó un parte de matrimonio…y bueno…llegó uno para ti también…

- Comprendo…se casa con Hiro - Sonrió de manera algo molesta – Por fin se decidió a hacer lo que su padre quería, pero bueno, ese es el precio de ser una de las herederas más ricas de Japón, ¿no?

- La verdad es que aún estoy en shock con la noticia…y también me pregunto si se casará o no…es algo tan repentino…ella… - Siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

- Si es lo que ella quiere, que así sea – Respondió para luego terminarse el contenido del vaso.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

_En dos días más viajaba a Fukka luego de estar 5 años viviendo en Tokio, era algo que si bien en parte me tenía bien, siempre se extrañaba a la gente que uno dejó de lado y sobre todo…sobre todo te extrañaba a ti, la última vez que nos vimos fue tan repentino. Fue la noche más feliz de mi vida y a la vez la más triste ¿Por qué uno se tiene que dar cuenta de lo que pudo tener cuando ya no está en sus manos perderlo o no? Pues en realidad uno nunca lo tuvo y eso causa muchísimo daño. _

_Estaba lista para viajar, tenía todo empacado, solo faltaban esos dos días que probablemente se me harían eternos, realmente eternos._

Un suspiro fue lo que colmó la paciencia a la joven de risos de oro la cual estaba en una heladería junto con su mejor amiga, la chica que en una semana más contraería matrimonio con uno de los chicos más codiciados de su estrato social: Hiro Nagatsuka.

- ¡Me tienes harta con tus suspiros! – Reclamó la joven muy molesta

- Ara ara ¿Haruka está nerviosa porque me caso? – Con ese característico tono kiotence comenzaba a mofarse de su amiga.

-¡Claro que estoy nerviosa! ¿Realmente te vas a casar? ¿Sabes todo lo que implica? ¿Y si aparece la delincuente? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Saludarla? Preguntarle qué ha sido de su vida…cosas que uno hace cuando vuelve a ver a sus amigas…

- ¡Ese es el problema! Esa delincuente no es tu amiga… - Palabras que retumbaron en su corazón.

-Y entonces que podría ser ¿Haruka?- Se podía distinguir la intimidante mirada.

-Emm… ¿Tu Pingüino?- Se expresó de manera un poco tierna para ella, pero al instante de forma nerviosa.

- Haruka si vas a tratar de convencerme te sugiero que te esfuerces más- se burló dando un sorbo a su té mientras su amiga molesta masticaba la bombilla.

- Casarse, se supone que es un término legal utilizado para unir a dos personas eternamente, personas que se amarán y siempre estarán juntas, lástima que es un mero simbolismo. Uno no siempre se casará con la persona que ama. Hay movimientos del destino que nos complicarán a todos, cosas que nos hará pensar y pensar, dudar de nosotros mismos, dime... ¿estas segura de lo que haces?

-Maaaaai, Maaaai ¿Por qué tan apurada Mai?-Preguntaba Mikoto frotándose los ojos en brazos de la dotada chica.

-¡Mikoto! ¡Hace media hora debimos ir por Natsuki!- Acelerada corría por los pasillos del terminal de buses, pasando a llevar a una que otra persona, a algunos les pedía disculpas a otros simplemente los ignoraba, todo por su incesable búsqueda por Natsuki. Ya de haber corrido sus 10 minutos agarró cierta velocidad, lo cual le impidió frenar al momento de chocar con otra persona.

-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad perdóname! Es que ando buscando a una amiga y...

-Ya Mai, no debes por qué contarme tu día

-¡Natsuki! - Mai abraza a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo el rostro de ella en sus dotados pechos y Natsuki lucha por su vida hasta que decide rendirse.

Con todo un poco más calmado, Mai decide invitar a Natsuki un helado como disculpa, además de que Mikoto tenía hambre, conversan un poco de las cosas por las que han pasado, pero el ambiente se vuelve incómodo cuando tocan el tema de la noche, "La despedida de soltera"

-Dime Natsuki ¿Irás esta noche?

-Bueno... yo creo, Si es lo que ella quiere no tengo nada que me lo impida, pero igual... sería algo tenso... digamos, incómodo... ¿qué ha dicho de mí?-

-Cuando uno te nombra, suele cambiar de tema o colocar una mirada algo triste... sabes que es un poco difícil saber que está pensando Shizuru-san, pero de algo que me he dado cuenta lo mucho que le incomoda estar con Hiro-

-Entonces... ¿Por qué?- Natsuki tenía un dejo de súplica, ella deseaba una respuesta que estuviera a su favor, algo que le diera una oportunidad.

-Su padre, es un matrimonio arreglado, ya sabes... de esos que nadie quiere y siempre terminan mal.

-entiendo...- suspira

-Dime… supongo que le compraras algo a Shizuru-san-  
-Bueno, ya le compre algo-  
-Es algo que dice… no sé ¡lo siento! o ¡soy una imbécil! o quizás… ¿cásate conmigo?- Se burlaba Mai como para alegrar el ambiente, cosa que Natsuki responde molesta dejando una pequeña caja sobre la mesa- Pocky… ¿de chocolate relleno de vainilla?, o vamos Natsuki, te creía más creativa.  
-mira- Dijo Natsuki indicando una pequeña carta de sobre verde – ¿Eso qué es?- preguntó Mai

-Mi pequeña oportunidad…- susurró Natsuki mirando la carta con un aire nostálgico. Guardó la caja en su bolsillo y se levantó - Nos vemos a la noche.  
- ¡Natsuki, espera!- Grito Mai- Esto te puede servir- Sonrió mientras le lanzaba unas llaves- Está en Fukka esperándote- Terminó guiñando un ojo de manera picaresca, a lo que Natsuki solo pudo sonreír satisfecha.

_Viento, si tuviera que volver a todos esos momentos en el cual el viento golpea mi cara, serían eternos, sentir el viento es maravilloso… pero volver a ti es aún más maravilloso, poder acelerar cuando quiera, y dejar todos esos momentos atrás… pero esos son los momentos que me ha hecho quien soy, no puedo dejarlos… no puedo… debo volver a mi esencia… debo volver a ella._

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, y la fiesta estaba más que prendida, todos bailando y bebiendo… quien diría que después de todos esos años una de ellas llegaría a casarse, pero todas sabían que no era lo correcto que debía ser feliz pero…

-¡Kuga!- La arisca chica de cabello rojo se alegraba de ver a su compañera de copas después de tanto tiempo y no pudo evitar darle un cariñoso golpe en el brazo.

-Yo también te extrañé - Sonrió Natsuki, la cual poco a poco se volvió el centro de atención, todas sus ex compañeras estaba ahí, saludándola y dándole cariñosas bienvenidas, Natsuki después de tanto tiempo se sentía de nuevo en casa, solo faltaba que una persona se le acercara, esa persona solo le saludó de lejos pero ella, ella hizo a un lado su frialdad y orgullo y la abrazo, sintió su olor, su delicadeza, su suavidad; escucho su corazón, que de un momento a otro se aceleró, y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo  
-Estoy de regreso…- Todos aplaudieron como si hubieran esperado esas palabras por toda una eternidad. Midori sugirió continuar la fiesta dejando a ambas chicas solas en la barra de bebidas, en un ambiente bastante incómodo. La escena era parecida como cuando la música de fondo se vuelve lenta y el mundo rosado, pero de manera INCÓMODA. Shizuru intentó de mil maneras empezar una conversación pero Natsuki evitó que hablara entregándole una caja y una carta.  
-Léelo, cuando yo ya no este, nos vemos mañana- Natsuki decide irse, con todas las miradas sobre ella y al momento de cerrar la puerta, Shizuru se fija en el presente  
-Pocky…¿de chocolate y vainilla?- Shizuru un poco dudosa del regalo abre la carta  
"Me gustaría poder habértelo sacado de la boca"- Shizuru sintió como su corazón saltaba de emoción, de… ¿ilusión? su rostro se volvió de mil colores, en especial de rojo – ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué… Natsuki? - Shizuru dudó, dudó mucho, ya no sabía si ese día debía acabar, por un lado no, ya lo sabe, no es lo que quería… pero por otro lado si… la quería volver a ver.


	2. ¿Qué pingüino?

_Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo de esta historia de Shizuru y Natsuki, espero que la disfruten y muchas gracias a todos quienes la leen :)_

Dicen que el día que te casas es el más feliz de tu vida, que es ahí donde comienzas una larga vida llena de hermosos momentos al lado de la persona que amas, que es como tu alma gemela, como un corazón a la mitad que únicamente se une con aquella pieza o no con otra. Realmente ese no era mi caso pues me casaba con Hiro únicamente por llevar a cabo una posición social que lamentablemente me encajaba mi familia y esto era algo bastante triste pero yo quién era para pedirle a mi padre no seguir con la boda.

En el departamento de la peliroja voluptuosa se encontraba una chica mirando por la ventana mientras su amiga estaba casi indignada ante la pésima actuación de la noche anterior.

- supongo que estás contenta...Con ese acto de presencia seguro que Shizuru no se casa - dijo Mai de manera sarcástica

- qué quieres que haga...realmente cuando la vi mi corazón hizo una explosión...como cuando los autos... - siendo interrumpida por su amiga

- No me interesa saber de autos...aquí lo único importante es que si realmente sientes algo por Shizuru detengas la...

- nunca se atreverá - intervino Nao, haciendo que Natsuki la mirara y sonriera al mismo tiempo, realmente extrañaba a esa mujer que más de alguna vez la había sacado de la depresión, de una extraña manera, pero lo había hecho. Agradecía la extraña amistad que tenían.

- Natsuki...por qué quieres detener la boda de Shizuru? - preguntó Mikoto la cual si bien es que había crecido, seguía siendo la misma ingenua de siempre.

- Es demasiado egoísta venir de la nada...luego de 5 años...e impedir una boda? - preguntó la joven mirando a ambas pelirojas y a la chica ojos de gato.

- Te lo responderé si me dices por qué te fuiste así como así hace 5 años... - Sentenció la chica de ojos amatista y mejor amiga de la motociclista. Ambas se quedaron mirando y la peli cobalto miró el piso, junto sus manos y volteó la vista hasta la ventana, el cual mostraba un paisaje muy característico de Fukka, algo que realmente le agradaba, por última vez se volteó pero esta vez para ver a su amiga. Esta vez fue Nao quien sentenció.

- Le dices tú...o romperé mi promesa y les contaré lo que ocurrió... - dijo completamente molesta de ver a Natsuki con ese semblante de derrota total.

**_Flash Back_**

_Era otra de esas fastidiosas juntas en el mismo karaoke de siempre, con las mismas chicas de siempre…Me lo sabía todo de memoria: Mai era la dictadora del micrófono, cantaba todas las canciones que podía. Mikoto era su fiel fans, la número uno, la presidenta de ese grupo de fans que claramente consistía en ella y bueno…ella…Por otra parte teníamos a Midori que estaba encargada del sake…o más bien de beberlo. Yukino conversaban con Haruka de manera extraña, algo tramaban esas dos, algo tenían en sus cabezas o en sus corazones que querían confesar, pero sinceramente no era algo que me importaba. El resto qué puedo decir…disfrutando de la (debo admitirlo) muy buena voz que tiene Mai._

_Nao estaba sentada con su mano apoyada en su rostro mientras miraba algo molesta la escena y bueno…finalmente estaba Shizuru sentada a mi lado contemplando mi mirada de ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? Ella me sonreía gentilmente. Esa sonrisa que ha enamorado a más de la mitad de las chicas de Fukka pero que a mi no me llamaba mucho la atención. No porque Shizuru fuera una mujer que yo considerara que no era hermosa, sino porque yo sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa, yo sabía que ella algo ocultaba en esa mirada y era algo que me desagradaba, que no fuera sincera conmigo._

_- Ara ara…parece que mi querida Natsuki no lo está pasando muy bien que digamos – dijo la joven molestando a su "amiga"._

_- No es eso…es que quisiera irme a casa, pero Mai insiste en terminar el karaoke hasta que cierren… - dijo bastante desalentada_

_- Qué te parece si vamos para mi casa? – Le propuso la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

_La verdad es que al escuchar eso casi me dio un ataque, Shizuru estaba bastante tranquila al decirme eso y la verdad es que ella enseguida se puso a reir pues yo probablemente en una cosa de segundos me sonroje completamente._

_- Si no quieres ir no importa…puedo quedarme acompañándote toda la noche – le sonrió tiernamente, esa sonrisa sincera que tanto adoraba Natsuki, pero que sin embargo nunca se lo había dijo abiertamente._

_Y así fue como estuvimos gran parte de la noche conversando de trivialidades, ella me hablaba de la universidad, me molestaba, me tiraba bromas en doble sentido y yo caía…incluso…incluso hocé a responder más de una…todo estaba perfectamente claro, nos gustábamos…quiero decir, yo sé que ella me amaba, pero algo dentro de mi me hacía comprender que…que era mutuo._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- Ya…y el problema por el cual la señorita soy ruda y sin sentimientos se fue es…? – dijo Mai al borde de la histeria. No soportaba que su amiga no fuera al grano – además como eso de dictadora del micrófono! – A lo que todas las chicas la quedaron mirando.

- Bu…bueno Mai…debes asumir que cuando te subes a un escenario...puedes ser algo…posesiva con el… - Natsuki es interrumpida por Nao.

- Asúmelo doble airbag activado! – Haciendo referencia a los grandes pechos de Mai – eres el chacal del micrófono…pero nos estamos desviando, maldita sea! Podrías explicar por qué te fuiste así como así…

- Está bien…bueno…pasó que…

**_Flash Back_**

_Llegó la hora de irse y bueno, con Shizuru salimos juntas y nos encontramos en la salida con la limusina de su padre. Estaba el chofer el cual bajó y le abrió la puerta. Posteriormente apareció su padre y me miró con cierto odio, se acercó a Shizuru y le dijo que se fuera con él. Ella le explicó que se quería ir conmigo sin embargo él se me acercó de manera muy amable y me dijo de manera casi inaudible – No me importa lo que piense…Shizuru no es para usted…_

_Había entendido la indirecta…Shizuru era demasiado para mi._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- No puedo creerlo...todo este tiempo...huiste por eso? - preguntó la peli roja, mirando a su amiga sin poder creerlo - de verdad que te fuiste por eso? - lo repetía nuevamente pues no era capaz de creer lo que le había dicho su amiga.

- Mmm...no tengo que repetir la historia...o si? - la miró algo molesta - por eso no quise continuar sintiendo cosas por Shizuru...porque...porque para su familia yo siempre iba a ser nadie, iba a ser una pobre diabla que...

- nunca iba a ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a su adorada hija...- haciendo que las tres jóvenes quedaran mirando a la huraña de Nao que se limaba las uñas mientras miraba desafiante a Natsuki - nadie va a querer para su hija a una imbécil que no es capaz de asumir sus sentimientos abiertamente...o sí?

- A ver Natsuki... - Mai la quedó mirando con un poco de miedo, pues la peli cobalto la miraba con odio - pero debes admitir que es verdad...por una estupidez perdiste a Shizuru y ahora está a punto de casarse...

- Pero no lo ama - sentenció Mikoto. Todas miraron a la pequeña que miraba a sus amigas y con mucho animo a Natsuki, le sonreía alegremente - eso significa que no todo está perdido...porque ella nunca te ha dejado de amar...

- Mikoto 1...Natsuki 0 - decía de manera seria pero burlesca la molesta Nao - en serio Natsuki, no es tan difícil impedir esa boda, solamente se necesita coraje...aunque bueno, eso es algo que a ti claramente te falta...y déjame aclararlo...por montones - al decir esto Natsuki se levantó furiosa y agarró a Nao de la blusa, la miró con odio.

- Ca...cállate! yo...yo si tengo coraje... - la miró muy molesta. Nao se salió del agarrón y la miró desafiante.

- entonces haz por alguna vez en tu vida algo más productivo que estar lamentándote...si ya cometiste una vez en tu vida el error de dejar a la mujer que amabas...no la dejes ir otra vez...porque esta es tu última oportunidad...y esta vez nadie te ayudará... - se levanta molesta - y sabes? me aburriste...me molesta la gente que no lucha por lo que quiere... - se fue del departamento de Mai lanzando un fuerte portazo.

- No le hagas caso...se le pasara - dijo Mai mirando a Natsuki la cual miraba la puerta por la cual se había ido la chica araña

- es verdad...ella tiene razón...tal vez fue una estupidez…pero yo de verdad – su voz se quebró notoriamente – de verdad lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz con…alguien que valiera la pena… - acariciaba su mejilla.

- la gente no vale por el dinero que gana…por el estatus social… - le sonrió – aunque muchas veces te hagan pensar eso, no es así…y Shizuru es una persona que te amó…con todo su corazón…tal vez funcione, tal vez no…pero no te puedes quedar con el "y sí…" No!...tu debes luchar…

- pero yo...Mai yo no...no puedo...es más fuerte que yo...no sé...no sé explicar mis sentimientos - la miraba con pena, con frustración, con rabia a sí misma. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

- Cuánto has aguantado estar sin ella...por la estúpida idea de que creías que no eras lo suficientemente buena...? Eso es amor Natsuki...y yo no conozco a Shizuru, pero estoy segura que lo único que desea es que tu detengas esa boda... - decía

Era de noche y una chica estaba mirando por el balcón las luces de la noche, mientras la otra bebía de su copa y se volvía histérica de la profunda tranquilidad que emanaba su compañera.

- podrías al menos decirme qué es lo que estás trabureando?! – la miró indignada..

- Trabu…Ah…Tramando…claro – decía la joven riéndose elegantemente ante el error de su amiga – nada…solo pienso en… - se censuró profundamente y luego continuó – en que esta noche fue muy especial…reencontrarme con Natsuki…cerrar el ciclo…fue realmente lindo… - le sonrió a la joven

- Cerrar el ciclo? – la miró sin comprender

- Claramente…Natsuki me quiere…y yo a ella…pero debo asumir de una vez por todas…a mis casi 23 años que no puedo estar toda la vida esperando por algo que ya no pasó…mi única realidad es que me convertiré en la mujer de Hiro y que tendremos hijos y nuestra fortuna como familia Fujino crecerá enormemente…esa soy yo…

- Esa delincuente no merece tus lágrimas – dijo Haruka completamente indignada

- Lágrimas? – preguntó Shizuru – pero si yo no estoy llorando – dijo la joven sonriéndole

- No…tu rostro no…pero tu corazón sí… - la miró enojada – Debo irme…debo ir a arreglarme para mañana…pues mi mejor amiga comete el peor error de su vida…Sabes? No sé cuál de las dos es más idiota…pero pido al cielo por un milagro…

La rubia dejó sola a la castaña en el balcón, la cual miraba nuevamente la caja de pocky y no podía evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse a la peli cobalto quitándole el pocky de la boca.

- Ara ara…Natsuki es tan mala que me hace dudar…cuando ya por fin tenía claro cuál era mi destino – dijo la joven para sí misma, estando sola en el balcón y mirando las estrellas que la acompañaban en la noche. Algo llamó su atención y fue la radio, la canción la acompañaba en aquel momento, la canción expresaba claramente lo que ella sentía…

_Cielo, por favor cántame una canción de vida _

_Cielo, llévame a tu cielo.  
No hay lugar aquí para esconder mis lamentos  
Te extraño tanto de noche como de día…_

- Pondré algo de radio…la casa tan callada no me gusta y entre el sonido de Mikoto comiendo y verte a ti que es como un soundtrack de música melancólica prefiero poner algo yo – Decía mientras colocaba una canción que le gustaba mucho de cierta serie de anime…

_Estás tan cerca, tan cerca  
Y en ti es en lo que creo, en lo que creo  
Tan cerca, pero tan lejos que no puedo tocarte  
Me aferraré a eso  
Porque a ti es a quien amo tanto  
Cuando la lluvia, la tormenta y todo termine  
Acaríciame con tu dulce canción de cuna... _

- Natsuki…Natsuki…por favor dime…dime por qué me haces esto… - decía la joven rompiendo completamente su máscara y mostrándose a si misma la Shizuru que llevaba dentro de su corazón – por qué tiene que ser así…por qué no eres capaz de decirme que pasa por tu cabecita rebelde…

_¿Serías mi luz?  
¿Serías mi fuerza?  
Prométeme que no me dejarás ir... _

- Tú definitivamente sabes cómo poner música a doc. no es así? – dijo la joven mirando a su amiga la cual había puesto una canción que calzaba completamente con el momento, con lo que sentía y con lo que quería vivir, con esa desesperación de querer estar con la persona que realmente quería, pero que le era sin embargo tan difícil.

_Nunca te traicionaré  
Y hasta el fin de los tiempos  
Mi amor seguirá existiendo..._

- Por favor…por favor dime…dime que esto pasará…y dime que escucharé de tu boca…algo que he soñado mi vida entera…

_Cuando el viento, el fuego y todo termine  
Acaríciame con tu dulce canción de cuna..._

Ambas estaban lejos, pero sus corazones sentían lo mismo. Latían al mismo tiempo, el hilo rojo las había unido definitivamente al nacer. Ambas miraron por la ventana y susurraron como si esperaran que la otra pudiera escuchar esas palabras…que las que una simple canción, eran una especie de plegaria.

-Cuando el viento, el juego y todo termine…acaríciame con tu dulce canción de cuna… - completamente lejos una de la otra cantaron al unísono.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por leer. No olviden comentar._

_La canción que puse se llama "Fallen Angel" y es el Ending de una muy buena serie llamada Panty and Stocking por si les interesaba, la canción es muy linda :)_

_Marie Horson_


	3. ¿Cuál plan B?

_Y aquí la continuación de esta historia, disfruten._

Probablemente era la novia más hermosa que Fukka hubiese visto alguna vez en su vida, la novia más elegante que había pisado la tierra, sin embargo su mirada cargaba una profunda tristeza, mucho más profunda de lo que ella misma pudiese expresar.

- De verdad luce hermosa…Shizuru-san – decía Yukino mirando a la novia que estaba frente a un espejo mirándose y pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Sí, cualquier persona creería que serás feliz – decía la rubia y mejor amiga de la oji rubí – no puedo creer que te estés haciendo esto… - refunfuñó – no puedo creerlo…

- Ara ara…como me apoya moralmente Haruka-san – la quedó mirando. Ella también ya estaba con su traje de dama de honor, al igual que Yukino, ambas vestidas igual mirando a la joven que no podía creer que ya había llegado el día, la hora de acabar con su libertad.

- Está bien… - suspiró profundamente la mejor amiga de la novia – ahora…ahora vamos…antes de que me arrepienta… - Decía mientras miraba por la ventana. La limusina ya estaba lista – _Vamos delincuente…no seas imbécil y asume que la quieres…asúmelo…y por alguna vez en tu vida has algo productivo aparte de hacer sufrir…_

En el departamento de Mai estaba ella vistiéndose junto a Mikoto, mirando a la otra joven que estaba sentada en el sillón con una camisa negra a pedio abrochar.

- De luto? – preguntó la colorina

- cállate…Mai – decía mientras intentaba meditar. Mai se acercó y comenzó a abrocharle la camisa.

- Tú te lo buscaste… - la miró y notó sus ojeras, verla así le causaba mucha pena pero no sabía cómo empujarla a que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

- Mai! Estoy lista! – dijo la joven acercándose a la voluptuosa chica – ya nos vamos? – preguntó la ojos de gato

- Claro Mikoto… - dijo mientras terminaba de abrochar la camisa de Natsuki – mírate…te ves muy linda…

- Mmm… - Natsuki miró a Mai, no podía ser solamente la invitada de esa boda, algo tenía que hacer.

- Ya! – golpeando el rostro de la joven con suaves palmoteadas – te ves bien así que vamos a la boda…si Shizuru va a arruinar su vida, que seas testigo de su infelicidad… - _Vaya…creo que se me pasó la mano – _Pensó la joven

- No te preocupes… - tomó su chaqueta también negra – me iré en la moto – agarró las llaves – y sí! Estoy de luto…porque eso es…

- Está bien…entonces nosotras iremos por Nao, Chie y Aoi… - comenzaron a caminar Mikoto con Mai hacia las afueras del departamento.

- Y Takumi? – preguntó Natsuki

- No…él se irá con Akira, nos veremos allá – le sonrió – Natsuki…

- dime… - la peli cobalto la quedó mirando

- Mmm…no, nada…te espero en la boda… - dijo ella – _Maldita Natsuki…vamos! Reacciona…_

Suspiró un par de veces hasta que salió de su casa para subir a la limusina que la llevaría hasta su boda. Mil veces había soñado con una boda espectacular al lado de la persona que amaba, sin embargo esto no podía ser así, la chica que amaba nunca estaría con ella. Pero recordar esa nota le hacía preguntarse ¿qué significaba esa nota? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

- Natsuki… - suspiró la castaña. Sus padres se habían ido juntos, su padre le había insistido en irse con ella como era la tradición, sin embargo ella no lo quería así, porque el viaje hasta la iglesia era su último momento para recordar al amor de su vida, y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, esos recuerdos los quería tener a su lado, en completa soledad, no quería que su padre la viera llorar.

Era un joven bastante guapo, el cual estaba de terno junto a la limusina, se fumaba un cigarro en la espera, se supone que la chica debería haber salido de su casa pero aún no lo hacía. Algo le llamó la atención y fue una chica pelirroja que se acercaba a el de manera coqueta.

- Hola… - le sonrió seductoramente – tienes…fuego? – preguntó

- Este…yo… - el joven buscó entre sus pertenencias y encontró un encendedor – aquí tienes… le sonrió

- y a donde va un chico tan guapo como tú? – le preguntó – en un auto tan lindo como este… - tocando el hombro de su chaqueta – tú…

- Este..yo… - sintiendo como por detrás le ponían cinta adhesiva a su boca

- bien hecho Nao! – Dijo la joven mientras procedía a amarrar las manos del chofer y golpearlo dejándolo en el suelo.

- Ahora pongámoslo en la maletera del auto – dijo lo abría y entre ambas lo ponían ahí, el tipo se quejaba y miraba con completa desilusión y miedo a la pelirroja

- discúlpame… - le sonrió ella – no confíes en mi…soy solo una cara bonita – diciendo esto la pelirroja sentenció – me iré en tu moto…y cualquier cosa…plan B… - dijo mirándola de manera seria…

- plan B? – preguntó ella sin comprender…

-Sí, Natsuki….plan B! - diciendo esto tomó las llaves de la motocicleta y partió en su vestido rojo a la iglesia, definitivamente era la chica más sexy que pisaría la iglesia.

La castaña entró al auto y este partió. Ella comenzó a mirar por la ventana mientas miles de recuerdos entraban en su mente.

La parte del chofer estaba dividida por un vidrio negro, por lo que la castaña no veía a Tadao, su fiel chofer. Este iba algo rápido, pero no le llamó mucho la atención pues ella sabía que estaban algo atrasados, sin embargo cuando notó que pasaban la iglesia procedió con un botón a bajar el vidrio y sin mirarlo sentenció.

- Tadao-san, la iglesia…- Siendo interrumpida.

- Lo sé, Shizuru – No era la voz de Tadao, no era la manera de hablar de Tadao, se parecía más a…

- Nat…Natsuki – La joven calló unos segundos hasta por fin lograr asimilar lo que estaba pasando – Ara, ara…así que Natsuki vino a secuestrarme – Dijo intentando lucir tranquila, sin embargo su corazón latía a mil por hora, se había salido de control.

- ¿Realmente te vas a casar? – La joven miraba únicamente el volante, sabía que si la miraba directamente a los ojos no podría hablar – ¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad? Tú no quieres a ese chico ¿Por qué lo haces? – continuaba manejando con rabia intentando buscar un lugar para estacionarse y hablar de manera más calmada.

- Agradezco tu preocupación Natsuki – Sonrió la joven algo triste, sacándose completamente su máscara – pero ya no puedo continuar con esto, lo que tengo que hacer es casarme como mi padre lo dispuso

- ¡TU NO QUIERES HACERLO! - Dijo la joven gritando. Parando en seco el auto mientras se iba a la parte de atrás de los asientos para hablar mejor con la amante del té

– ¡Tú no lo amas! Por qué siempre debes dejar a todos contentos…? Siempre piensas en el resto, en lo que te hará quedar bien…en…

- Ya no se puede hacer nada…Natsuki – La joven se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la menor sin dejar de mirar - yo sé que no me quieres ver así…pero lo cierto es que nuestras vidas cambiaron, todos cambiamos…y yo ahora debo convertirme en la esposa de Hiro, y tú debes ser feliz.

- Como quieres que lo sea si… - Al sentir un beso en su mejilla se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

- Yo nunca te olvidaré, tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida…que lamentablemente… - Se sonrió para si misma – Nunca…fui lo suficientemente buena como para que me correspondieras.

- Shi..Shizu… - La joven tomó su mano muy triste – Shizuru no te cases… - dijo muy triste

- Algún día Natsuki…vestida así misma…llevara a la chica que ame al altar…y será muy feliz…ese día me llenaré de felicidad…porque…tú eres feliz… - mientras comenzaba a moverse para salir del auto – ahora debo marchar…Natsuki – volvió a besar su mejilla

- Tú no lo amas… - dijo de manera triste

- No… - le sonrió – porque yo nunca…escúchame bien nunca…podré amar a alguien…sabes por qué? – Mientras jugaba con las manos de ella, estaban entrelazadas – porque yo te amaré eternamente a ti…no importa si tengo hijos…si tengo una familia…siempre serás tú la persona más importa de mi vida… - volvió a ponerse la máscara – pero que tú…que tú hicieras todo esto por mi…me hace sentir que tal vez si me quisiste…no como yo quería pero si estabas preocupada…y ese es el mejor regalo de bodas – le sonrió tiernamente y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas – Ara ara…Natsuki hace que me vuelva honesta… - se las secó con sumo cuidado – ahora…ahora me voy Natsuki – le sonrió – gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida…

- _Dile que la amas…dile que la amas! Díselo! – _gritaba internamente una voz de la peli cobalto – _Imbécil…se va…se está yendo…se va, maldición! _

La joven entró al altar sin más que decir, se fue donde su prometido, le sonrió de una manera que el joven creyó, era sincera.

- Y hemos sido hoy todos convocados aquí para unir en matrimonio….

Desde las afueras de la iglesia estaba la peli azul maldiciéndose por ser tan cobarde.

_- Debías declararte ¡Idiota! Ahora la perdiste, ahora tu vida se arruinó por ser una imbécil ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¡Ay! Debo detener esa boda, debo hacerlo…¿Y cuál mierda era el plan B? Maldita Nao…Mmm…claro finge que tienes tú la culpa…se supone que tendrías esa boda Natsuki…_

La peli azul entró a la iglesia y vio a todos felices por la nueva pareja que estaba a punto de concretarse.

_- No es difícil, simplemente cuando el padre diga que quién se opone…yo me opondré ir… _

Todos miraron a la entrada pues una chica sin darse cuenta había chocado con una estatua que estaba en la entrada, causando la risa y también molestia entre los invitados.

- Natsuki… - Susurró Mai – Acaso ella…

- Pero qué demonios… – dijo la peli roja Nao.

- Si tan solo alguien le diera un empujón – respondió Mai muy acongojada.

La peli azul se sentó bien al fondo, cosa de que su presencia no la notase del todo la peli ocre.

- Si existe algún impedimento por el cual este matrimonio no se pudiese concretar…

_Es ahora o nunca Natsuki, solo debes ir y decir que te opones…me opongo porque….porque yo…yo estoy…_

_- _Que hable ahora o…

- ¡YO ME OPONGO! – Automáticamente todos comenzaron a buscar quien era la dueña de aquella voz que estaba dejando el escándalo en la boda del año

_Espero que les haya gustado y pronto la cuarta parte y final de esta historia ¿Se casa o no se casa? Hagan sus apuestas...Que tengan lindo día y no olviden comentar _


	4. Mi Pingüino

_Primero que todo quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído esta historia y aclarar que me demoré en actualizar porque el día viernes escribí el final y lo guardé...después me puse a borrar documentos "que ya no necesitaba" y qué creerán? Si, el último capítulo se fue con esa lista...así que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo LOL Espero que les guste y aquí el final de My Penguin._

- YO ME OPONGO! – Automáticamente todos comenzaron a buscar quien era la dueña de aquella voz que estaba dejando el escándalo en la boda del año – Quien va a ser la persona decente que detenga esta farsa! Todos sabemos que Shizuru no desea casarse con ese imbécil – apuntó a Hiro, el prometido de la susodicha, el cual se puso rojo de la furia al escuchar como lo estaban tratando.

- Como te atreves a tratar de imbécil a mi hijo – habló el futuro suegro de Shizuru acercándose a la peli roja, definitivamente las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

- Lo lamento pero es la verdad – dijo Nao algo molesta mientras miraba a todas las personas que la miraban con odio. Ella se cruzaba de brazos

- Disculpa pero tú quién eres? – Preguntó el padre de Shizuru – como te atreves a arruinar el día más feliz de mi hija! – gritó indignado el oji rubí mayor de la dinastía Fujino.

- El día más feliz de su hija?! Por favor! Como se nota que esa loca y flacuchenta sin gracia es buena actriz…si todos sabemos que está enamorada de esta tarada –apuntando a Natsuki la cual se levantó en acto reflejo y quedó mirando al padre de su querida. Shizuru quedó mirando a Natsuki completamente descolocada ¿Qué es lo que diría ahora la dueña de su corazón?

- Ehh…bueno yo…- comenzó a titubear, no sabía qué decir – este… - En ese momento Nao se tomó la cara e internamente se puso a maldecir a Natsuki por ser tan imbécil.

- Como sea – el padre de Hiro tomó violentamente del brazo a Shizuru, no podía perder la oportunidad de que su hijo se casara con una de las chicas más ricas de todo Japón – Esta boda se concreta lo quiera ella o no y usted no tiene por qué meterse en lo que su padre y yo queremos para su futuro.

- Takanori! Suelte a mi hija! – de manera desafiante se comenzó a acercar sin embargo antes de que se rompieran los espacios físicos el cayó al piso, se miró la mejilla, tenía sangre

- La vuelves a tocar y te juro que te mato! – era una colérica Natsuki, por fin había sacado sus verdaderos sentimientos a la luz. El padre de la amante del té quedó mirando la escena casi sin ser capaz de comprender lo que pasaba.

Hiro se acercó a su padre y luego procedió a mirar a la peli cobalto. Se le acercó desafiantemente e iba a tirarle una cachetada pero Natsuki le agarró el brazo de manera colérica, estaba completamente enfurecida.

- No peleo con niñitas – dijo ella refiriéndose a su manera tan débil de pelear.

- Quién rayos te crees tú…acaso no sabes quién soy yo? – completamente indignado

- No! no tengo idea y no me importa…

- Para qué intentas detener esta boda? Solo eres su amiga

- Yo amo a Shizuru y no dejaré que se arruine la vida con un imbécil como tú… - Y luego de decir eso comprendió precisamente…que lo había dicho, por lo que se sonrojó. Todos miraron la escena, tal vez no era la boda del año, pero definitivamente si era la escena del año. La madre de shizuru se acercó a su hija mirándola con cara de ¿Qué significa esto? Unas dulces y sutiles palabras fueron lo que rompieron el incómodo momento.

- Yo siempre lo supe! La delincuente era la única capaz de detener este circo pobre… - Todos quedaron mirando a la rubia y las ex himes completamente indignadas de que rompiera el momento romántico la procedieron a abuchear.

- Cállate Haruka! – dijeron todas las ex himes. Yukino únicamente bajó la mirada, definitivamente Haruka no tenía arreglo.

- Es acaso verdad lo que usted acaba de decir? – El padre de Shizuru quedó mirando detenidamente a la joven, la cual se puso pálida, la mirada del señor Fujino era bastante severa, sentí que iba a ser golpeada. Se armó de valor y tomó la mano de Shizuru, la apretó con mucha fuerza y lo procedió a mirar.

- Yo…este…yo a Shizuru…. – suspiró, miró a la joven la cual sentía que quería llorar. Ese momento era mágico para ella, toda su vida había cambiado en cinco minutos y ahora estaba a punto de escuchar la frase más hermosa de toda su vida.

- Yo…Shizuru yo…a ella…yo la amo señor Fujino… - todos suspiraron con un rostro aliviado de "por fin".

El padre de Shizuru se comenzó a acercar lentamente a Natsuki, en ese momento ella comenzó a sentir como su rostro era golpeado, comenzó a sentir que su rostro era desfigurado, sin embargo no fue así. El hombre tomó su hombro y la miró seriamente.

- Es mi única hija…así que por favor cuídela y hágala feliz – besó la frente de su hija y le dijo a Takanori y Hiro que se retiraran junto a él para ver temas legales. Todos quedaron callados, la gente comenzó a retirarse, a excepción de las himes y la madre de Shizuru la cual se acercó a su hija quien estaba en shock.

- Vamos al evento…

- ah? – la joven quedó mirando sin entender a su madre

- Gasté MUCHO en este vestido y no me importa si es con tu marido o tu novia…pero iremos a celebrar al hotel…entendido? – sonriéndole la mujer. Su hija la miró sin comprender y su madre besó su frente y le sonrio – me agrada que hagas lo que realmente quieres y no lo que sentías que debías hacer – quedó mirando fijamente a la peli cobalto – hazla muy feliz…y espero que si se llegan a casar…la boda no sea tan…estrambótica como esta…

- Este… - la joven quedó mirando a Shizuru, la cual la miraba como si estuviera en una especie de sueño – tú…aceptarías ser mi novia? – la joven la miró de manera incrédula y procedió a sonreírle y abrazarla

- déjame respirar… - se aferró a su espalda, fue un abrazo muy afectivo, sin embargo fue interrumpida por la pequeña niña de la flores que le tiró rosas blancas a Natsuki.

- Me dijeron que iba a ser la protagonista de esta boda! – se cruzó de brazos indignada y miró a la peli cobalto – yo debería haber arruinado la boda! No tú! Shizuru es mía - decía a lo que todos se pusieron a reir de la pequeña

- Bueno vamos! Le pediré a Tadao que me lleve, hija. Ya que supongo que te irás con Natsuki en la moto… - Natsuki quedó mirando con pánico a Nao. Ambas aún no soltaban al pobre chofer.

- DETENGAN LA BODA! – gritó un tipo con traje negro, aun tenía las manos atadas – Shizuru-sama no ama a ese hombre! – estaba muy agitado, realmente le había costado escapar del auto, pero al notar que solo quedaban un par de mujeres y sus novios y que claramente la boda había sido cancelada se sintió todo un tarado.

- Este…Shizuma-sama – le decía a la madre de la novia.

- llegaste tarde Tadao-san, pero la intención es lo que vale… - ahora vamos a la fiesta, lo pasarás bien – lo agarró del brazo y cuando este notó que la pelirroja estaba ahí la miró con pánico, únicamente continuó su camino al lado de su jefa.

Salieron las ex himes de la iglesia, algunas sin comprender bien aún las cosas, sin embargo felices de saber que por fin sus amigas eran felices juntas.

- No puedo creer que hicieras eso por Natsuki – dijo Mai muy emocionada – Realmente eres genial, Nao – le sonrió feliz

- Ay, vamos…solo fue porque…realmente el regalo de Natsuki era tan patético que sabía que no funcionaría su pocky de chocolate – a lo que las demás rieron comentando que claramente Natsuki no tenía arreglo – y bueno…porque tenía que tener protagonismo en esta historia…mujeres como yo o son parte del triángulo amoroso o la chica que salva la novela – diciendo que todas volvieran a reír, realmente Nao era una buena persona.

- Este… - ambas salieron de la iglesia y ya no había nadie, se quedaron mirando unos minutos, hasta que Shizuru decidió hablar.

- De verdad… ¿quieres esto? – la quedó mirando y al sentir como la joven acariciaba su rostro se sonrojó totalmente. Se sentía vulnerable.

- Sí…porque… - la joven se rio de lo que iba a decir. Se sonrojó a la vez – es tonto pero yo soy tu pingüino

- No entiendo…por qué pingüino? – Le parecía extraño que Natsuki dijera eso y mucho más extraño que fuera lo mismo que le había dicho Haruka.

- Los pingüinos…no importa que pase…solo tienen un amor en toda su vida…y tú eres ese amor – tomó sus manos – te perdí una vez…y ahora…tal vez siga siendo la misma idiota de siempre…pero te amo – la miró fijamente a los ojos – te amo como…nunca pensé amar a alguien y lo único que deseo en este momento es estar por siempre a tu lado – le sonrió sonrojada para proceder a besar sus labios, la castaña cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de la peli cobalto sin embargo el beso fue interrumpido por un papel que le cayó a la motorista.

- Oigan! Entiendo todo eso del tiempo perdido y las demás cosas…pero podemos ir a la cena ya! – Gritó Nao indignada – hablo por todas cuando digo que muero de hambre y no nos dejan entrar sin la novia – a lo que las jóvenes se rieron y subieron a la moto.

La joven se acercó a la cintura de la chica que amaba y antes de ponerse el casco le dijo al oído.

- Esos pockys te están esperando en casa – haciendo que la otra chica sonriera avergonzada.

- Bueno - pero antes de ponerse el casco la joven se giró un poco y besó sus labios – te amo…

- yo también te amo – le sonrió y comprendió – tienes razón Natsuki…Eres mi pingüino.

FIN

_Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden continuar mis otras historias. Espero que estén bien y muchas gracias por todo._

_Saluda atentamente._

_Marie Horson_


End file.
